Sexy Female Assassin
by s82161
Summary: Sly Cooper was just minding his own business, when suddenly, he meets a human female assassin named Elektra Natchios. Sly falls in love with her. Elektra decides to join Sly's gang.


In Paris, it was mid afternoon. A certain raccoon thief wandered the streets of Paris. This raccoon's name is Sly Cooper. Sly cooper is a thief whose family line came from a whole line of thieves. The Cooper ancestors wrote all their thieving schemes and exploits in a book called the Thievius Raccoonus. The Thievius Raccoonus was a huge journal that contained the secrets of how to become a master thief. Sly's parents died when he was 8 years old. On the night Sly was to inherit the book, a mysterious gang of criminals known as the Fiendish Five infiltrated the Cooper home. Try as he might, Conner failed to defend himself, his wife and his son from the gang, resulting in the death of both parents. The Fiendish Five ransacked the house in search of the Thievius Raccoonus as Sly watched helplessly from the closet. After the gang found the book, they tore it into five parts before leaving. Sly, now an orphan, was placed in an orphanage, where he met his now lifelong friends Bentley and Murray. With their encouragement, Sly was determined to live up to his namesake as an accomplished thief. In the orphanage, Sly met his 2 best friends: Bentley, a turtle with glasses with an IQ of about 190. He was the brains of the Cooper Gang. Sly's other friend was a pink hippo named Murray. Murray was the brawn of the Cooper Gang. He was also the Cooper Gang's getaway driver. Sly, Murray and Bentley had been best friends forever. They formed a gang called a Cooper Gang. It has been a month since the Cooper Gang defeated the Fiendish Five and stole back the Thievius Raccoonus. Sly walked in the beautiful streets of Paris. Suddenly, he sees a human woman wearing red skimpy clothing. The woman's name is Elektra Natchios. Elektra was an assassin for hire. Elektra's father was killed by Bullseye. Elektra was resurrected by a guy named Stick. Stick had previously trained Daredevil. Daredevil was a guy named Matt Murdock. When Matt was 12, Matt was blinded by a truck carrying radioactive materials. The radioactive material from the truck struck Matt in the eyes. From then on, Matt became blind. Matt's other 4 senses reacted with superhuman sharpness. Matt was trained by Stick to fight. Many years later, Matt became a lawyer. Matt decided to become a vigilante named Daredevil. Mat met Elektra when he was 19. They had a romantic relationship. Eventually, Elektra had to leave Matt. Matt became the the vigilante known as Daredevil. Many years later, Daredevil met Elektra. They worked together to defeat bad guys. Then Elektra and Daredevil had to deal with Bullseye. Soon after, Bullseye determined that the only way to regain his status as the Kingpin's chief assassin was to kill Elektra. Bullseye impaled Elektra on her own sai, and she died in Matt's arms. Unwilling to part with one of its most talented operatives, the Hand attempted to resurrect Elektra and place her fully under their control through a magic ritual. Stone, a member of Stick's order, completed the process, bringing Elektra back to life after Daredevil had purified her spirit through sheer force of will. Now purged of the Hand's corruption, Elektra left Matt's side, determined to find her own place in the world. Now, Elektra is an assassin. Sly saw a beautiful woman. This was the first woman that Sly saw, besides Carmelita. Elektra was standing on a rooftop. Sly went over to the rooftop where Elektra was standing on. "Hi. My name is Sly Cooper." Sly said to the woman. Elektra turned around to see an anthropomorphic male raccoon. The raccoon wore blue clothing. "My name is Elektra Natchios." Elektra said. "Elektra? Is that your real name." Sly asked. "Yes." Elektra said. "My name is Sly Cooper." the raccoon said. "I'm an assassin." Elektra said. "I'm a thief. I come from a long line of master thieves. We only steal from master criminals." Sly said. Elektra pointed her sai towards Sly. "Steal from me, and you die. Got that." Elektra said. "Yes." Sly said. "Good." Elektra. "What kind of creature are you?" Sly asked. "I'm a human." Elektra said. "Human?" Sly asked. "Yes. You never heard of a human before?" Elektra asked the raccoon. Sly shook his head no. "Say, do you want to join my gang?" Sly asked. "I'll think about it. Where is your hideout located?" Elektra asked. "My hideout is train caboose. It's like a couple of miles from here." Sly said. "Ok." Elektra said. Sly saw Elektra running towards another building. She dropped down to ground level. Sly went to his hideout. He wanted to tell his friends about the woman he just met.


End file.
